The present invention relates to a method of making polarizing lenses, and to the polarizing lens obtained by said method. More particularly, the polarizing lenses obtained by the method of the invention are suitable for use in a frame to form a pair of eyeglasses such as a pair of correcting or non-correcting sunglasses, of wrap-around or of conventional type, or a pair of correcting or non-correcting protective eyeglasses.